


Your Name is Love

by niel4ong



Series: NielOng is Love [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: "I want you around for so long."





	Your Name is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, My friend stood me up at a cafe and I decided to write a drabble of OngNiel. Typed it on my phone, posted it on my phone.  
> English isn't my mother language. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> It's just a fluffy drabble, because I write too much angst that I just need some fluffy OngNiel ><
> 
> Please enjoy! :D
> 
> *ps btw the title is shamelessly taken from a song with the same title, i forgot the singer but HaHa is in it XD

Daniel notices how Seongwoo burrows his eyebrows together, his cheeks puffed, and lips pout. If it's anyone else their face will turn ugly by now but Seongwoo can pull it to look cute.

That face though, telling the world that Seongwoo is displeased about something, which Daniel pretty much guesses it's all about him and his sexiness being the subject of the talk. The older once told him about it. How he's uncomfortable when people point out his firm abs, or his lewd face on "Open Up" performance.

Daniel just laughed at that but it does get blown up recently thanks to Seonho's testimony when he guested on Taxi.

As much as Daniel wants to reach out and pulls him close into a tight hug, it has to wait until the filming ends.

***

Jisung-hyung is showering and it's only him and Seongwoo in the room. The older is busy making his bed while grumbling, to Daniel amusement though, he's getting the silent treatment from him.

How cute his boyfriend can be? Daniel smiles to himself.

"Seongwoo-hyung~," he tries to get Seongwoo's attention but the older just hums softly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not really! It's just that Jaehwannie accidentally stepped on my feet when he was about to sit next to me on the van. And Guanlin's long arms accidentally slapped my arm when he was trying to wave goodbye to the fans like a CEO. Yeah, it's not you."

Daniel chuckles and he makes a grabby hands to the older from where he is, sitting on his bed. Seongwoo sighs tiredly as he makes his way towards Daniel and lets himself being held. Daniel's hands on his.

"Your hands are cold," Daniel points out, showing he's worried. He rubs both of his hands then to warm Seongwoo up. It doesn't take long until Seongwoo feels blood finally rushes just fine, tension gets lessened and whatever anger he feels before gone away along with the cold in his hands.

"I know you're mad I showed my sexy charms in front of national television but it's only for work. I'm sorry to cause you feeling this way."

"I know," Seongwoo sighs, tightening his hold on Daniel's hands, intertwining their fingers. "I'm sorry too."

"And I don't want you to get angry easily," Daniel pouts, he draws Seongwoo closer as he leans in his head against Seongwoo's torso. "Anger isn't good for your health and I want you around for so long, so loooooong that you'll get sick of me and want to get rid of me because I'm so clingy at you."

Seongwoo laughs at that, and he untangles their hands to stroke Daniel's hair, this makes Daniel looks up to see the stressed look on Seongwoo is no longer to be seen. He gives the man his best, cutest, loving gaze.

"I love you," Seongwoo mouthes, and Daniel giggles but before he can return the affection, Jisung-hyung is shouting from the other side of the door.

"I'm on my boxer, is your situation gonna make it awkward if I enter our room right now?"

Both Seongwoo and Daniel crack up and they feel bad to hold their mom-like hyung in the bathroom. So Seongwoo lets the oldest know that it's perfectly okay to make a dramatic entrance right now.

Jisung in his spongebob boxer does make an extravagant entrance, muttering, "Geez. Why do I have to stuck with you guys here?!"

Despite such a word, both Seongwoo and Daniel know there's fondness in the way their hyung says it.

They exchange look, Daniel teasingly says as he steals a glance to the oldest, "Seongwoo-hyung, want to take shower together?"

Just to earn a scream out of the oldest, "OHGOSHMYEARS!!!"

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are loved <3  
> Thank you for reading!! XD


End file.
